▒▒Forbidden Love▒▒::
by musikah
Summary: Draco and Hermione Together? Yeah. But, Destiny is always there to make them apart... OR It's just the other people who liked them apart?
1. The News

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

Saturday morning, feeling cold, Draco wears his teal jacket looking very casual. "Oh, Christmas time!" He opened the door of his room then a brown-haired lady is waiting, standing in front of him, the mudblood and the girl he really treasure, Hermione Granger. She immediately locks her arms around him, crying, and "Draco m-my parents died! She said, feeling so angry and sad. Draco felt stunned on what he heard. He thinks, "_Poor Hermione the Christmas is getting very near then her parents died?! To whom will she celebrate the Christmas with?". _"Oh darling I'm so sorry for you… But how did they die?" Draco questioned with solitude in his face. Hermione answered "A letter was sent to me then It says that they were killed by a Dark Magician… they don't know who that is, but I think it's a plan by someone or maybe the one who killed them has a really big angst on my pa'nts..". Draco tightens his hug at Hermione's body for Hermione to feel that he's still there for her, still willing to protect and love her. "He should pay for this…!" Hermione warns the suspect whoever he is; he should be alert for she'll do anything to reveal who's under the murdering of her beloved parents.

Draco invited Hermione into his room. He let Hermione take a rest. Hermione sleeps at his bed. While sleeping, He watches Hermione sleeps, he brushes her hair, kisses her fore head and lips. He sat next to Hermione's body then say, at his _head "I love you, Hermione I wish we'll be happier together and no one can break us down… I hope you feel the same too…" _then brushes his back of hand on her cheek then planted a smile on his face. He gently get off his bed and goes to his closet. He gets his pants and his gray sweater also with his undergarments. He lay them all at his sofa then entered the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, Hermione woke up and saw all Draco's stuff on his couch. She writes a letter to Draco saying "Thanks, Draco." And place it on the couch too. And Hermione left. After taking a shower he saw Hermione's letter then blushed.

At the Great hall, Draco sat at the middle of Crabbe and Goyle. "What's up?" Goyle said. Draco answered with a fine smirk. "Already heard of the news?" Crabbe said while taking his food. "What news?" Draco replied, making his self calm on what news that is. "That Hermione's parents where killed by an evil wizard?" Goyle whispered. Draco didn't response. He already knew it he is just pretending that he doesn't know anything. Hermione and Draco's relationship is hidden no one knows it, juts the two of them and Hermione told the two, Harry and Ron, that she has no boyfriend/ suitor, because Harry and Ron are teasing Hermione about that. While Draco playing that Hermione is his enemy or just making Crabbe and Goyle even the others to believe he doesn't care about anyone. Then Draco answered "Why are you 2 so stupid? We don't have to care about that bitch Mudblood! So what if her parents died? Huh?!" then Draco walked away, ahead to his room. While he's slowly walking straight ahead to his room, he saw Ron and Hermione. They're at the other way, at the right side, while Draco is on the center hallway. Draco immediately hides and trying to listen to their conversation. "Hermione! Please listen to me… I know you may not like…" Ron's voice becomes lower and lower that Draco cannot hear his voice clearly. Draco just resumes his walking pretending. While Draco's walking, Ron and Hermione stopped talking and both looked at Draco. Draco stopped and smirked at them angrily then walked away. Draco thinks of what he saw, when Hermione and Ron looked at him. He saw Hermione's eyelids were filled with tears. He thinks of what they're talking about, he thought that maybe Ron was just saying condolence to Hermione because of what happened to her parents.

Draco arrives at his room then he drops his body on to his bed. He looks at the ceiling, at the windows and closes his eyes. He thinks of Hermione, he thinks "how long do I have to lie..?" Then tears roll down his cheeks. He can't stop his crying. He feels that it's so hard to love and to pretend. He stops crying when someone knocked on the door. He opened the door and it's Hermione. "Are you mad? Angry?" Hermione said. Then tears sprung on her eyelids and crawl down to her cheeks. Draco holds her face and he brushes his thumbs on her cheeks. "Why?" questions Draco. "Why did you look at me so angry at that time when Ron and I were talking?" Hermione worriedly gazed at Draco's green eyes. Trying to think of something to answer, but he can't think of anything but to say his _true _feelings… "Okay, I, I am-" Draco vowed his head and connected the word "Jealous…" then Hermione heard him sniffing like he was crying so hard and he's losing his breath. Hermione went closer to Draco and lifted his chin so that she can see his face. Then, she said, "C'mon, Draco! You know you're the only I really love! Draco, I love you!! And you know that…!" Hermione said with a smiling face, while they are both crying. Hermione moved closer and closer to Draco's face demanding to connect her lips with Draco's lips. As she went closer, Draco avoided her lips and faced his back said "But what are you talking about and why do you cried??" "Ummm…" Hermione expressed like she didn't want to tell the truth. "Ron told me that he… loves me…" Hermione honestly said. She cried at that time, when Ron and Hermione are talking, because she was so sad about Ron… She can't tell the truth about her and Draco. And Ron may be confused because she said to her friends that she doesn't have any suitor and even a lover. Draco sat on the sofa posing on a really "bad-looking" position. Then Hermione sit next to him and she rest her one hand on his legs "But Draco don't worry… I.. I won't accept his feelings for me… I'll just tell them that… I already have a crush on the other guy… a very good guy.." Hermione smiled. "Stupid idea Granger!!! And, Who'll be that guy????" Draco angrily subjected. Hermione looked at him and smiled "You! But Draco, I won't tell it to them that it's you… is that ok? Huh..???" Hermione

Tickled Draco's waist, they both laughed tuned her sad face into a very cheerful one.

"Up to you, Darling…" Draco looked down then he climbed his eyes to Hermione. Closer and closer, they went. Draco kissed Hermione's lips, Hermione opened her mouth and lick Draco's lips. Draco holds her face and kissed her deeply with their tongues in and out of their mouth. Then they separate and Draco whispered, "I love you…" And they kissed passionately again.

Hermione got to go cos it's bedtime, she hugged Draco and leave.


	2. Now I have a Reason

Chapter 2 

Those sunrays that pass in those green-mirrored windows awakened Draco. He looks really fresh every morning, he was always topless when he sleeps just his boxers and socks were on. He has a nice, not-too-slim body. He has small, few abs that are embossed on his stomach. He prepares his clothes and takes a bath.

After his "every morning habit", He walked to the Great Hall to have a breakfast. With Crabbe and Goyle –again, he spend his breakfast time. They eat quietly they're talking then Draco thinks "what the hell's wrong with this two bastard???"

"I'm just wondering.. What happened to my two _beasts _friends and they're too quiet today huh?" Draco frankly said. "We was afraid of Hermione's cat… it bit us in our legs. Because we played with that cat and Hermione warned us that her cat will watch us wherever we are so we are forcing not to ugh tease her or any of the person here…" Goyle said. Draco smiled and said, "So that's the reason why you two act very odd?" Draco said with his confused facial expression. "She maybe playing you only just ignore that bitch.." Draco played. At Gryffindor's table Harry and Ron look very odd too. Hermione asked them if there's any problem. "None, actually we're just thinking… why do you entered Draco's room last night…" Harry said with those very uncontested looks. Ron looked at Hermione and shook his head. Hermione, trying to explain, said "Umm He's just ah. Trying to warn me not to… to be so arrogant. I don't know why.. But he said to me I looked arrogant when I recite at our classes. He said that he thinks that I'm acting like _I-know-it-all_ blah blah… agh!" Hermione says and drops her knife and fork showing she's lost her appetite and moved forward her plate and crossed her arms, looking very angry. "Oh…" Ron reacts. "We don't have to talked about that nasty, bad, ferret Malfoy!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Hufflepuff's table that's next to Slytherin's, and then Draco looked at his back and watch Hermione. Hermione found him watching at her and turn her head back to their table. "I'll just go away here.. See you later guys…" Hermione said as she stands up then she got off the Hall. She walked straight ahead to the Library. She chooses a book to read. When she picked the book, she saw Draco on the back of the shelf and questioned, "Why did you left the hall?" "I just wanted to avoid Harry and Ron.." Hermione stopped and then continued, "They saw me entering your room and they're asking why…." Hermione worriedly said. Draco followed Hermione on the next shelf. Hermione's reaching for a book on the higher part of the shelf, she climbed on the ladder and she accidentally slipped her other foot and got out of balance. She fell, but thank goodness, Draco caught her in his arms. "Careful baby what book are you trying to get?" Draco said and looked above the shelf, searching for

That book and pointed his finger "that one?" then Hermione nodded with a smile. She got off Draco's arms then, Draco climbed at the ladder. But, it seems like _lady luck's _not with them, Draco fell hardly on the floor, he felt so painful that he screams so loud. Hermione panicked. "Oh my! Draco just stay there I'll call the nurse!" Hermione confusingly said. Hermione runs and ask for help. Then they arrived; Draco was brought to the Clinic.

"It's all my fault!" Hermione said.


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3**

The Meeting

Now Draco's _Fans Club's President, _Pansy enters. "You…mudblood!" Pansy looked at Hermione from toe to head. Pansy is nice-looking lady. She has rosy cheeks, blue eyes and not-too long, brown hair that touch her shoulders. She has a fit body and also a long-legged one. Pansy raised an eyebrow on Hermione. "Why did Draco fell at the library? Maybe you shook the ladder and made fun of it?!" Pansy said as she went closer to Hermione. "If I'll fight back at that stupid Malfoy for everything he'd done to me… I'll think of something to make him suffer- a lot." Hermione replied. Then Pansy handled the glass of water from the table next to her and splashes the water to Hermione's robes. "What the-" Hermione said looking at her robes, shocked. Then Hermione raised her right hand and she hardly slapped Pansy that made her run away. "You'll pay for this, Bitch.." Pansy said. Hermione walked out of the Clinic. Before she walked out she was intersected by McGonagall and said, "Why you two left the Hall? Students must get in and out of the Hall according to the time your Houses will get out or in. As a penalty you'll take GOOD care of Draco- in his room. You have to visit him, give him medicine and feed him. You'll be his nurse, like it?" McGonagall told Hermione. "I have to do all that?!" Hermione said, looking very surprised. "You have to." McGonagall said. Hermione walked out and went to her room. "Ahh!!" she shouted. "Ron and Harry will surely tease me again!! And that Pansy… ha.. She'll be jealous." Hermione laughed proudly. She's not too worried about those other stuffs.. She just thinks of they'll be closer again and now there's no other reason for Ron and Harry to think of something why she's going at Draco's room. Hermione smiled a bit, showing her excitement.

Hermione will visit Draco at his room to check him up. But she saw Lucius and he blocked the way. "So... How are your parents? Aren't they happy because they already rest in peace???" Lucius said laughing a bit without sound. When Hermione heard what he said, it made her think that may Lucius be one of the people who planned to kill her parents? But she has no proof for that… and maybe Draco just told it to his father. "Funny.." Hermione said and looked angrily at Lucius. Then Hermione continued walking to Draco's room. Lucius watched Hermione as she walked, then Lucius saw her entering Draco's room and grinned. Then Lucius walked away. Hermione entered Draco's room. He's asleep. Hermione touches his neck to check if he still has fever, Draco was so hot (not hot meaning sexy what I mean is warm) so she plans to place the wet towel on his forehead. About to place the towel she heard Draco calling her name. She really felt loved by Draco because even in his sleep she's in his mind. She arranged the position of Draco's injured arm. She sits on the bed and she brushes his golden hair. And she whispered to his ears, "I love you baby… please get well.." She pleaded. She stood up and takes s look at Draco's Book Shelf. She picked a book and she moved a chair next to Draco's bed. She relaxed on the while reading. Night is already deep, and she's feeling very sleepy so she moved the chair again closer to the bed and said "Good night Draco.." she gave him a kiss, rests her head on to the bed and closed her eyes.

Early in the Morning, Draco opens his eyes and his green eyes were revealed; it's glimmering. And those eyes saw Hermione. Her head laid on the bed and a book on her hand. Draco got off the bed and she carried Hermione and places her on his bed. He smiled at her he left her.


End file.
